<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stakes and Coffins Halloween Special by Cakes_Are_Great</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307216">Stakes and Coffins Halloween Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakes_Are_Great/pseuds/Cakes_Are_Great'>Cakes_Are_Great</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stakes and Coffins Story and one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Female Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Female Logic | Logan Sanders, Female Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakes_Are_Great/pseuds/Cakes_Are_Great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stakes and Coffins Story and one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stakes and Coffins Halloween Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon Victoria! Please?” Patty asked.</p><p>“Why? We’re too old to go out.” Victoria replied.</p><p>“But it’s tradition,” Patty pouted.</p><p>She was trying to get Victoria to wear a Halloween costume she’d picked out. Patty wanted Victoria to dress up as a cat. When she’d brought up the idea she’d said, “We already call you our little kitten anyways!”</p><p>Patty was already dressed up as a werewolf with fake ears on. Lucy was dressed up as a vampire which Victoria found oddly flattering. Lucy was helping Rachel get into her costume who was dressing up as a mummy.</p><p>Lucy walked out of the bathroom, “I agree, besides, you’d look very cute.”</p><p>“Nooooo…” Victoria started burrowing into her hoodie.</p><p>“Rachel came out of the bathroom with gauze all wrapped around her body. She went to stand behind Victoria.</p><p>“Please, lovely? You’d look so pretty,” Rachel said. Victoria blushed at the nickname.</p><p>“Fine.” She said.</p><p>“Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!” Patty exclaimed as she hugged Victoria, Patty gave her a peck on the cheek and handed Victoria her costume.</p><p>Once Victoria put her costume on she went downstairs to see a giant pillow fort. Patty turned at the noise.</p><p>“Oh, you’re so cute!”</p><p>Victoria hissed at her.</p><p>“Now you’re really like a little kitten.” Rachel said smugly.</p><p>“I hate this, I want to perish,” Victoria said.</p><p>Lucy got up and started leading her towards Victoria, “We’re watching The Nightmare Before Christmas.” Victoria hummed.</p><p>Ever since Rachel found out that Victoria hadn’t watched Disney when she was younger, Rachel confined her to the couch and had her watch every single Disney movie. The Nightmare Before Christmas became her favourite very quickly.</p><p>Once Victoria was on the couch she became the centre of the cuddle pile. Hours later just before she fell asleep with some random movie playing in the background she thought Maybe this wasn’t so bad. As she fell asleep surrounded by warmth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>